


Alec's Little Secret

by rainbowconverse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a smol bean, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Written a while ago, cringy, gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, idk - Freeform, jacexalec, little to no editing, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowconverse/pseuds/rainbowconverse
Summary: This is based on a headcanon my friend and I created in art class. Alec and Jace as youngsters at the Institute, accompanied by Max, Isabelle, Mayrse, Hodge, and of course Church.Warning: This was written a while ago, with little to no editing. Read at own Risk





	1. Jace Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ThePurpleWarlock, Thanks so much for your help! (tumblr) 

Alec pulled the covers on his bed. He liked making his bed every morning. It gave him a sense of order and calm. Then Isabelle came bursting into the room destroying all the calm in a fifty-mile radius. She surveyed the perfect mix of neatness and chaos that was her brother's bedroom.

Blue walls, covered in pictures of the family and horribly scribbled drawings of runes and demons. A rickety wooden desk, small bed, and black night table were the only pieces of furniture. His closet door was painted pale yellow, with one large poster of the only mundane band Alec liked, Coldplay. Another green painted door led to Alec's bathroom, which was boring and painted in shades of grey, white, and gold.

"How do you keep your room so tidy?" She asked, confused because her room is so messy you can't even see the floor.

Alec just shrugged. That's pretty much how he answers every question. "So why did you come rushing into my room like that?" He asked.

"Oh, Mom told me to get you. We have a visitor. Whoever they are sounded important." She replied. She had moved from the doorway and was now fiddling with stuff on his desk.

"How important?" Alec asked, moving away from the bed. Worries running through his mind. Was there an attack? Is dad back from his trip? Was he in trouble?

"So important that she left a council fire message for it," Isabelle responded. Alec flinched slightly at the news. That important huh?

The two kids left the room and walked the long halls towards their parent's office where Isabelle said their mom was. The Institute had these beautiful windows made with really well designed stained glass. The light reflected on the bright colours; blue, yellow, green, red.

Alec liked to count all the different patterns but so far he's only gotten up to 36. After the 15th pattern, they arrived at the large office door.

Isabelle pushed the door open and walked in with Alec trailing after her. Sitting at the desk was their mom, Maryse. She was the leader of the New York Institute for now while their father was on a business trip to Idris.

There was someone else at the desk too. A small boy about their age (11) with the blondest hair Alec has ever seen was standing next to their mother. They seemed to be in deep conversation.

But the moment Maryse noticed the pair she stopped talking. "Alec, Isabelle. This is Jonathan Herondale." She said, gesturing to the blond boy.

"Its Jace" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Maryse asked. "You'll need to speak a little louder Jonathan"

"It's Jace" He repeated, looking bored and irritated.

"Hi, Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed, deciding she has been far too silent. "I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy."

"And that's my brother Alec." She continued pointing at Alec. Alec gave a half-hearted smile while Jace just gave a small wave in response.

"Isabelle that's enough." Maryse scolded. "Jace is going to be staying with us until further notice, so treat him well, Okay?"

The two Lightwood kids nodded. "Now Isabelle, go show him his room. It's across the hall from Alec's."

Isabelle grabbed Jace's arm and led him out of the room. Alec was starting to follow but his mother stopped him.

"Alec, do me a favour and help Hodge in the training room." She asked. He nodded and walked off.

Alec's job was to clean the weapons but he didn't think he did it properly. He was to busy thinking about Jace Herondale.


	2. The Discovery

It was Jace's third week at the New York Institute and things were already getting weird.  
Last week during training he noticed a little something about his new friend Alec. 

They were practising a new move Hodge had taught them the first time he noticed it. It had gotten a little hot in the large training area so Jace shrugged his shirt over his shoulder and continued to practice the flip. It a while for Alec to notice but when he did he just happened to be drinking water. Alec nearly choked on his water as he glanced at Jace.

Turning a bright red he stuttered and an excuse (A terrible one in Jace's opinion. Something about feeding Church. ) and dashed out of the room. Jace shrugged thinking how weird New Yorkers are and continued training.  
The next day Alec had been avoiding him like demon pox. But Jace had still noticed that Alec seemed a little uneasy around him. One could even go as far to say he was nervous. And Jace still didn't know why.

The second time Jace noticed it they were in the training room again. But this time Isabelle, her friend Remi, and their younger brother Max were there too. They were practising applying runes seeing as the four older kids had gotten their first ones a couple months ago. Max was just observing. Isabelle paired up with Remi so the two boys were stuck with each other.

The first rune they were applying was the soundless rune. Izzy chose to draw it on Remi's arm but Jace chose Alec's shoulder. The moment Jace got near him Alec started blushing. Jace slowly pushed Alec's sleeve down and he got even redder. Jace pressed the stele down and started to draw. Halfway through the rune, Alec stood up, startling Jace. He dropped the stele and it rolled over to where Max was sitting.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, "I wasn't even done!"

"I uh, just remember I had to, um, help Hodge with something." Alec stuttered, getting more flustered by the minute.

By now everyone in the room was staring at him. Isabelle sent him a concerned look while everyone else just looked confused. He started backing away then broke into a full on sprint down the hall.

Jace looking towards Izzy."Is that normal?"  
"The awkwardness? Yes" She replied. Max and Remi nodded in agreement.

"But he doesn't usually blush or stutter as much." Max finished, handing Jace the stele back.

The third time Jace noticed it he was walking down the hall and saw Alec carrying a stack of books. Jace wanting to actually have a proper conversation with Alec so he called out to him. "Hey, Alec!" 

Alec looked up a little frightened, almost dropping his books. It looked like he was going to reply but the moment he realized it was Jace he immediately turned around.

Jace groaned. "Why was he such a difficult person to talk to?" He asked, looking at the ceiling as if Gabriel was going to float down and give him advice. Alec hadn't gotten far seeing as he was holding tons of books so Jace followed him. 

"Hey, Alec! Where are you going?" He said.  
Alec almost dropped his stack for the second time that day. What should he say? What if Jace thought he was weird? Okay, Alec, this might be your only chance, be cool.

"I'm just going to the library." He responded, not stuttering once. "Yes! I didn't embarrass myself this time!" He thought.

Jace glanced at the large stack. It looked pretty heavy so he did what any kind soul would do, offered Alec some help.  
Alec stopped walking and turned to glance at him. Help? From Jace? That would mean he would have to spend time with him. Alone. And he was probably going to embarrass himself at some point. So he did what any sane awkward person would do. 

"NO!" He announced. He cringed at how loud he was. " I mean no. I don't want to, uh, bother you." 

Jace didn't really seem fazed at the screech Alec had just let out earlier so Alec took this as a good sign.

"It's really no big deal, I was getting quite bored anyway." The blond boy responded. Alec was starting to panic. He really didn't want Jace to come with him. He had to find some excuse. By the Angel, where was a distraction when you need one?

The two boys just stood there while Alec thought of a good excuse on why Jace couldn't come with him. 

He was running out of ideas when he thought of the oldest trick in the book. 

"What was that Isabelle?" Alec called out to no one. "Oops, sorry Jace. Got to go!" 

And with that, he dropped his books and dashed down the hall in the opposite direction.


	3. Almost......

Jace was a very observant boy. He's noticed many things about certain people at the Institute. Like, how Isabelle always had this creepy look on her face when she was right, Max had a manipulative way of getting what he wants, Remi was super quiet unless you started talking about Mythology (She's strangely passionate about it), and Alec was shy.

If you're wondering why Jace has such little information on Alec was because of his shyness. He noticed that every time Alec was around him, he talked as little as possible and tried to keep all eyes away from himself, which led all the eyes towards him. To avoid being noticed or put under the spotlight Alec would do ridiculous things. Such as running away.

Jace really didn't know what this was about so he decided to ask Isabelle about it the next day. He wasn't really gonna give her all the details, just ask a couple questions and stuff like that. I mean it's not like he could ask Maryse or Hodge.

"Isabelle?" Jace called walking into her room. "Over here!" The girl responded. Jace walked further into the room and saw her lying on the ground near her bed, makeup and papers scattered all over the floor.

"Whatcha need new, brother?" She asked pleasantly picking threw the papers.

"I need a little advice." He responded.

"About what? Your outfit? Because Alec has this cute light blue sweater that would look fabulous on you." She responded standing up looking around the messy room.

"No it's not clothes, What does it mean when someone runs away from you or gets super nervous around you? " He asked.

"Well, don't be so vague! I need more symptoms than that!" She declared, seeming more interested by the minute. She kinda looked like she was sucking the information out of him like some gossip thirsty monster.

'Well, Some more symptoms are blushing, stuttering, awkward conversation, and things like that." He replied ticking them off on his fingers.

Isabelle nodded, in deep thought. "Well, this person is obviously uncomfortable around you. I haven't the faintest idea why. They might have a crush on you though." She answered.

"Oh ok, thanks, Izzy" Jace responded. Maybe Izzy was right. Hopefully, she didn't know that he was talking about Alec but the chance of that is quite slim. He walked towards the door, weaving his way around all the trash littering her floor. 

Isabelle looked at him shaking her head at the ignorant boy. She knew who he was talking about after all Alec is very obvious about it. Nothing can be hidden from her. Isabelle knows all.

*********

Jace woke up the next morning and immediately began his morning routine in the bathroom off of the little bedroom the Lightwood's had given him. It was more of a ritual than a routine, actually. One might even call it a ceremony. Jace was very high maintenance.

It began with a hot shower, with green apple shampoo and almond conditioner from back when Jace lived in Idris. The bergamot soap the Institute supplied was all Jace could use. The very smell of it made Jace's nose wrinkle. He hated bergamot. He much preferred fruits such as strawberry and spices like cinnamon. And lemon verbena wasn't too bad either.

Next came a thorough blow drying and lots of combing his yellow-gold locks. He then did simple things like put on deodorant and brush his teeth.

Finally, he would put on his clothes, eat breakfast, and begin training for the day. Well, except for today. Last night he decided that Alec wasn't scared of him so it must be the crush. Jace thought it was actually kind of cool that a person liked him. It sorta made him proud.

Anyway, he decided to call this whole meeting 'Alec's Little Secret' because naming things was his speciality.

 

Alec's POV:

"Do you like waffles?" sang Isabelle. Alec rolled his eyes at his little sister, but replied, "Yeah we like waffles!" "Do you like pancakes?" Isabelle sang, using a spatula as a microphone.

Alec grimaced, he hated skipping breakfast, but it was inevitable, Isabelle was cooking. No matter thought Alec. The siblings continued singing the silly song, just as Jace walked in, fresh from a shower. He smelled like apples. Alec stopped short, causing Isabelle to crash into him. "Hey!" shouted Isabelle, "What's your problem?" Alec shrugged, then proceeded to exit the room, his face flushed bright red. Well, that was embarrassing...

 

Jace's POV:

"That's another symptom," Jace thought as Alec fled the kitchen. His evidence was falling right into place. Jace leaned over the pan in which Isabelle was making... something. Jace wasn't sure. Was it beans? Sausage. He caught a whiff of the odd substance, which almost made him gag. That girl cannot cook, he thought. Isabelle just smiled at him and asked, "Want some? It's my mom's lasagna, I'm just heating it up for breakfast." Jace shook his head politely. Today already felt like a strange day. But Alec had shown a sign of a crush so maybe the day was getting less confusing.

 

Alec's POV:

Alec couldn't believe Jace had caught him singing that stupid song with Isabelle. He couldn't believe he had just run away and not stayed and just played it cool. "I'm an idiot," he thought.

"Yes you are," said Isabelle, from the doorway of his bedroom. Having realized he said it aloud, he blushed and looked down at his palms.

Isabelle didn't wait for a response, "Well, I'm making breakfast, if you want some. And Mom says today's lessons are cancelled. She and Dad have some sort of conference at the Institute today." Isabelle left, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. How would he ever be able to face Jace again? He had almost made himself look appealing in any way to the strange boy from Idris. Almost….

 

Authors Note: Also, disclaimer, This chapter was from my lovely Parabatai. I just changed a couple of things/ rewrite some parts. 


	4. Getting Alec to socialize with other people, preferably Jace

Alec couldn't think straight. His head was cloudy, his limbs were shaky. He knew that Hodge was watching him, or at least, he thought Hodge was watching him. He was unfocused in lessons, Hodge wanted to know what was going on.

Of course, Alec couldn't tell Hodge what was really going on which was that he may or may not be infatuated with the strange, blond boy from Idris. He made up some excuse about having some mundane singer addiction, and that he was listening to it too late last night.

It was true that he had stayed up way too late last night, but it was partially because of Jace and partially because he was trying to memorize the facts about the properties of Raziel's blood that had made the shadowhunters, which was the lesson he had missed yesterday when he was trying to pay attention, which resulted in him actually not paying attention.

It was complicated, but it was just a grey haze to Alec. His blue eyes were droopy, his shoulders sagged, and he dragged his feet on the Institute's floor. Alec was barely paying attention when Isabelle was trying talk to him.

"Alec, are you even listening?" She asked poking him in the shoulder.

"I'm fine" He stuttered. "Just thinking" He added when she gave him a skeptical look.

"Hmmm sure" She replied. "Anyway, are you going to the Gala?"

Alec was confused. He wasn't aware that Galas were still a thing. Sensing his confusion Isabelle rolled her eyes. Of course, Alec wouldn't know about the Gala. He's the most anti-social person she's ever met.

"The Shadowhunter/Downworlder Peace Gala we have every year!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that" Alec responded dully. He hated those types of things, too much socializing and physical contact.

"What do you mean 'Oh that'! Don't tell me you forgot!" Isabelle proclaimed, staring at him.

"It's not too late to ask someone, you know," She said a little calmer.

Alec's first thought was Jace. Maybe he could ask him. It's quite simple, All he had to do was walk up and ask. Nothing to it. . . . .

************

Jace was studying for a Latin test when he heard about the Gala. Three girls about four years older than him were talking behind his table, the conversation went like this:

Girl #1: "Sooo, about the Gala tomorrow night. What are you wearing?"

Girl #2: "Oh my gods! I actually forgot about it! Miriam has had me training so much lately."

Girl #3: "Forget outfits, who are you taking?"

Jace didn't hear the rest because the girls wandered away continuing their conversation.

He wanted to know more so he decided to talk to Isabelle again. He found her in the training room beating the crap out a dummy.

"By the Angel Izzy!" Jace exclaimed. "What did that dummy do to you?"

Isabelle turned and wiped some sweat off her brow.

"I'm just a little stressed." She said dropping to the floor. Jace sat down soon after. "With the Gala coming up I barely have time to study or train!" She groaned leaning into him.

"There, There," He said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

They sat there for a while before Jace finally asked what he's been wondering all day. "So what is the Gala anyway?"

Isabelle quickly spun to face him. "What do you mean what is the Gala?" She demanded. "What's with you and Alec being so forgetful?"

"I'm not being forgetful, In fact, I didn't even know there was one. I'm insulted that no one told me sooner." He exclaimed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "Everyone is going, I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Everyone?" Jace asked.

Izzy nods, "Yep, even Alec."

Jace didn't think Alec would be the type to go to any kind of party. He was quiet and shy, not your typical party animal.

"I guess I have to go then." Jace declared.

"Great, see you there," Isabelle said, sitting up.

She collected her water bottle and whip from the ground and walked out of the training area.

"Finally, phase 1 of 'Get Alec to socialize with other people, preferably Jace' is complete," Isabelle mumbled to herself.

"I should probably change that plan name," She thought as she went down the hall towards her room.


End file.
